KFP-Dragon high priestess (one shot-maybe)
by FallenNietehre2
Summary: it has been a year after he defeated the evil lord Ke Pa. and for months now Po has suffered nightmares that he cannot explain. That is until he discovers a secret from Master Oogway in a scroll. a shame that the turtle had hid away. Now with this shame and unexpected company living in the Jade palace,our heros have troubles dealing with them. OCxLiDong-POxTigress


Po tossed and turned as he slept, in his hand held firmly was his Master Tigress action figure. He started to moan as his nightmare started to grow more intense.

_Rocks were thrown and the angered faces kept changing, like a million of different people, goats, lizards, rabbits, caribou, and panda. All of them were angry and fiercer than before. They were all cruel. It continued in its old black and white flashes. And the more it continued the more fear he felt. The sorrow and fear was so intense, that like the others he had been having for the past month that each night he woke with a scream._

"AHHHHHHH!" Po screamed and fell off his bed.

He held his head as he breathed short and fast, his heart pounding against his ribs. This feeling was so similar to the one memory he had of his mother and father, Po had thought that he had found inner peace, but these nightmares didn't make him feel like it was so and didn't make sense and they made him scared.

Po's doors opened in a flash, the whole of furious five was at his entrance. "more nightmares, Po?" asked viper, the first to …Slither.. . Into his room. Tigress, still not being able to be one to express emotions properly, stood and watched silently. Po still catching breath, didn't reply. "You should stop eating so many dumplings before bed, Po. Its giving you nightmares" Joked Monkey, Mantis laughed a little, then grew silent when he saw Tigress's death glare. Po still not responding made them worry more. Tigress, finding the courage went to Po and knelt before him and placed a hand on the panda's shoulder, Po looked up momentarily, only to look back down. After several minutes he sat down "Sorry guys didn't mean to wake you" He said and avoided eye contact. Tigress being the keen master as she was could see that Po's hands were trembling. "Po, you should tell Shifu, these nightmares are not doing you good" Tigress said trying to be as gentle as possible. "yeah, yeah" He said as he stood up, "I'll tell him in the morning." "It is morning" said the voice of Shifu. Who in turn made everyone, except Tigress, jump. "ahh Shifu, hehe, ah" Po stumbled of his words, he didn't really want to talk about these nightmares…yet. "That scream you had a few moments ago, echoed throughout the Jade Palace, Clearly there is something you and I need to talk about, now come Po" Shifu said and Po complied, following Shifu out silently. The nightmare, still lingering on his mind's eye.

..

The Five went to the kitchen, Po's cooking absent. "Man I'm so used to Po cooking for us" Mantis mumbled "I'm starving!" he said and stared at the empty bowl. The others sighed in union. "I hope nothing horrible is making these nightmares happen, like revenge from Ke Pa!" Monkey said "Impossible, Ke Pa is gone, we all saw Po, 'scadoosh' the demon" Crane said, "we shouldn't assume anything, Po has gone through a lot in the past years since becoming the Dragon warrior." Tigress said, eating her small cube. "Yeah first Ti Lang, then lord Shen, and not only that but a demon lord Ke pa!" Mantis said. "Not to mention what happened before all that" said Viper. "with the bad guys and bandits" Monkey said. "Almost everyone trying to kill him and us" said Crane.

And as they spoke of all that happened in the past, Tigress hid her worry.

..

Po and Shifu walked to the new growing peach tree, still a tiny sapling. Shifu looked at Po over his shoulder, the Panda's head down and eyes weary.

"Panda" Shifu started to see that his voice did not reach his ears. "Panda!" Shifu yelled, Po looked up, and Shifu caught a glimpse of darkness in the Panda. "Po, what are these nightmares about?" Shifu said sitting on the ground. Po soon joining, "I don't know, Master Shifu." Po started, "I don't know how to explain it, it's like I'm in someone else's head, in someone's memories and nightmares. Either that or I had a far worse life than I thought… which I dought." Po said as he tried to describe them. "Like I'm feeling a strangers fear, or living like they had…" Po said looking down. "Perhaps Po, but you have experienced a lot of horror since becoming the dragon warrior." Explained Shifu "No Shifu, its none of that. What this is, is something else, the way people shunned this person and beat them" Po said then held his head, Shifu stared in shock, "beat on them?" Shifu repeated, "You've been having nightmares and seeing things the way this person lived?" Shifu asked. Po nodded. Shifu hummed in thought, this is when he wished his turtle master was still around. "perhaps meditate or relive your glory of who you are, the answers will come" Shifu said, trying to distract the Panda. "also, get something to eat, its worrying when you don't eat" Shifu admitted before leaving Po with the sapling.

"Oogway. What am I going to do?" Po whispered as he looked to the sky.

After an hour Po went to look for that scroll Shifu made of the peach tree him and Ke Pa. he thought looking at his own legendary scroll, would at least lighten him up. Going to the back and started looking for his one, "so many scrolls" he mumbled looking through each one, "its gada be somewhere…" looking about and up and down, he couldn't see it… "where did Shifu put it?" Po said and not looking where he was going, he accidently tripped on a lifted wood piece. "whoaaahahaoo" rubbing the back of his head only to look on what he had tripped on, "huh?" he knelt forward and lifted the wood up, a box, old, he lifted it up and tilted it before opening it. There were a few scrolls in the box. Each of them looked normal, he opened one, since he wasn't very interested, he put them down, that is, when he picked up a scroll with a giant red 'X' on it. "wha, why does this one have a red x on it…?"

_It was after I had trapped Ke Pa in the form of a pig  
>Ke Pa's follower<br>the moment this soul stepped on the grounds of the Jade Palace  
>a dark chill ran through my entire being<br>and I fear I had made a mistake  
>I was young, I still had much to learn.<em>

_This being looked gentle, but there was no mistaking  
>the darkness that surrounded it.<br>and I did not think before I spoke  
>and if I had said something differently<br>perhaps this would've ended differently_

_after I had slipped on my words,_  
><em>I had attempted to make up for my mistake<em>  
><em>this being listened<em>  
><em>but stopped me before I could say more<em>  
><em>and asked about their master<em>  
><em>Ke Pa<em>  
><em>once this being learned that I had gotten rid of Ke Pa<em>  
><em>the darkness rose<em>  
><em>since this being seemed to be very attached to the demon<em>  
><em>I lied about Ke Pa, I didn't tell this being that I had turned him into a pig<em>  
><em>and I didn't tell them that his powers and all his abilities were compressed.<em>

_I didn't want a risk._  
><em>This being and I fought<em>  
><em>and on this being I had used an ancient technique<em>  
><em>I had hit the nerves perfectly<em>  
><em>and I used a spell to conceal this one's powers.<em>

_The shock of their powers no longer working_  
><em>I was left surprised, I didn't expect what happened next<em>  
><em>and I accidently hit more than one nerve in the throat<em>  
><em>I had made this being mute.<em>

_yes if you are wondering_  
><em>I am leaving information out<em>  
><em>but<em>  
><em>I had locked this being away<em>  
><em>still alive, hidden in the mountains.<em>  
><em>and only the ones with the Hero's Chi<em>  
><em>can enter and set this being free<em>  
><em>be warned my fellow friend<em>  
><em>even an innocent face<em>  
><em>can hide a cruel spirit.<em>

Po read in shock confusion and horror and read where in the mountains this being was.  
>he wouldn't have ever had thought that Oogway, OOGWAY! Would end up doing this.<br>he wouldn't have stumbled on this if he weren't supposed to do something.

He took the scroll and was about to run and ask Shifu if he knew this. But then paused half way out the door… "maybe telling Shifu, isn't a good idea" he said aloud..  
>"tell Shifu what?" Said the familiar voice of the small red panda.<br>"gah! Shifu! You gada stop doing that, sneaking up on people, you're a kung Fu master not a ninja!... oooh! That'll be cool.. nah I prefer kung fu! Hiya!" He said as he striked a pose. Shifu shook his head, "One way to stray off topic panda" Shifu said "and have you found a way to stop these nightmares?" he asked. "ahh yeah yeah" Po said half lying. "Gada go Shifu!" Po said taking the red scroll and running the heck away from Shifu. Though Po couldn't resist telling the five about this. If he were about to release ultimate evil that even Oogway himself felt regret for once, he might as well have backup and not get all the blame.

"GUYS! GUYS! I GADA TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Po yelled when he reached the kitchen.

After telling them the story, and showing them all the scroll and also adding that he wants to go to this being and found out what Oogway meant.  
>"Po are you insane?" Viper asked<br>"is that even a question? His nuts!" Mantis said  
>"You want to let this dark evil out just because you're curious? What are you thinking, Po?" Monkey said.<br>"I am going away now, I won't be a part of this" Crane said walking away  
>"and you didn't tell Shifu about this?" Tigress said<br>"Guys common, I wouldn't have found this if I wasn't supposed to" Po pleaded  
>"Po you find things your never supposed to find" Tigress said<br>"oh common, hero's chi? I have that, I wouldn't have found this if I wasn't supposed to!" Po pleaded more. "please come with me" he made a cute face as he looked at the Five.  
>they all shook their heads and started walking out.<br>"Po you have had crazy idea's but this is a bad idea, eat and we'll see you at practice" Tigress said than left.

Po stared at the red scroll, and then ate a dumpling.

Later that night…

_It was the nightmares, the cold, freezing blizzard winds, the sight of people flashing over and over. Screaming, yelling, "monster!" "demon!" "mutant!" children throwing rocks and sticks. It was hell, inner torment, sorrow, hate, and mostly fear and no hope.  
>Wondered through the town, people doing the usual hate discrimination<em>, Po felt the hopelessness, the emptiness, it was far worse than the physical pain he felt. _More torture, more pain, and no hope. The pain didn't seem to matter, people didn't seem to matter, it was only emptiness that was felt._

Po woke up, not with a scream, but in numbness, which he quickly shook off with a cookie. He looked at the scroll and he knew he had to go do this.

Outside Po's door, stood the five, Tigress counting down with her fingers silently how long it'd take Po to come out.

3…2…1

And on cue Po came out and was greeted with a "I knew it" look.  
>"I told you he'd go to the mountains now" Tigress said, Mantis looked at her "how?" He mumbled.<p>

"ahh, hey ah guys, why you up so early? He hehee" Po tried to looked for a way to sneak around them.

"You're not going in alone." Tigress said. "we're going with you" Crane said. "wait, what?" PO looked at them, "I thought you said this was my worst Idea yet?" Po asked "actually we said it was a bad idea" Monkey corrected. "this is so awesome! Let's go!" Po said

Everyone gathered their things and left a note for Shifu telling him that they all went on petrol. It was a long journey and Po didn't have a nightmare since he left the Jade Palace.  
>It was a week when they reached the snowy mountains of where the map had said to go. "Only those with the hero's chi can enter and set the being free" Tigress repeated, "that means only you can go in Po" they all looked at Po then as they huddle in a tent keeping warm, "yeah I didn't think that through" He said as he made a wide eyed puffy face. "So what now, we stay in the cold snow and wind while you take your time in there?" Mantis said, hiding in the fat folds of Po's neck. "I won't take my time" Po objected. "We are nearly there, it's best to get sleep. We don't know what awaits us" Tigress said as she lay down. It took a while but once everyone was asleep. Everyone huddled near Po, since he was the one giving off the most heat.<p>

A few hours later and the storm had past, everyone was sleeping soundly, Viper curled around Po's arm, crane on the side of Po along with Monkey and Mantis, Tigress on the left of Po, a blanket around them all.

Po however was pulled into another nightmare, one of _fire, screams and the innocent, and in the fire stood a hooded figure, eyes red as blood glowing fiercely, and behind the person was the giant dragon Ke Pa. and he smiled a bloody toothy grin and a laugh that shook the earth. And the earth cracked and split open at Po's feet, and around him were the five, his father and Shifu. "No, NO! This can't be happening!" Po yelled in fear and denial. "Did you really think I could be destroyed so easily Panda?" Laughed Ke pa lifting Po off the ground and using his powers and started to crush him, "I'll return, and my brethren will be free, the world will burn and I shall rule this planet" Ke pa said laughing more._

Po woke with a start, his heart pounding, he was glad that he didn't wake anyone with a scream, his breath was short and quick and he shut his eyes trying to calm down. "The storm has stopped, we best get moving" Tigress said getting up. The others woke with a yawn. It was still cold so mantis and Viper clung to Po, Tigress, Monkey and Crane could continue on their own. Po had mixed feelings about this adventure he took his friends and hero's with. Tigress, looking at the map leads the way and they came up to a flat side of a mountain and on it, were a ying and yang. "We're here" Tigress said, Po walked up to the door and placed his right hand on it, but instead of a glow the door fell down. "I guess you all can come in too then?" Po said nervously.  
>it was like a cave for a while till they reached an end, where light shined above, stairs and columns all the way down, it was old and in the middle where a giant black ball was hung, chains and two steal pillars at the side. On the chains hung icicles. The sense of movement absent, only a painful cold chill and puffs of warm air could be seen. "Oogway carved all this?" Whispered Tigress, "He put that being in there" Po pointed, the big black ball covered in a thick layer of ice. They all made the way down carefully, thick ice covered everything, for generations the ice had melted down from the opening from above, all was a white blue and black, and carvings all along the walls moved in unique patterns.<br>When they reached the bottom, they saw that below the giant black ball were a hole, where a thick pillar and chains went down and everything frozen stiff. "careful Po, one wrong touch and everything might break" Whispered Viper moving away from Po and onto Crane, Mantis too moved away and to Monkey.

Po couldn't see a way to set whoever was inside free. He took a step and a stone that was levelled was pushed in, and a stone pedestal appeared with a sun and the ying yang carved into it, Po very uneasy, placed his hand on it, and he could feel the hero's chi flow from him and the gold energy moved throughout the entire place, each carving glowed, and it moved onto the steal black pillars that were in the ball, and a loud groaning started as the ice started to crack and fall loudly, each twist as the ball came undone, the new movement made the icicles brake and fall, and slowly the ball came undone, as two halves of the ball were pulled aside, and larger pieces of ice remained in a semi-circle, surrounded the frozen prisoner. Large metal seemed to have been melted onto the arms from the elbows to the hands, covering it and a chain on each arm pulled to the sides, the being was kneeling, knees to the feet melted too in metal and a chain at the end, the tail was frozen midway in the ice, showing with age the rings of ice. Ice, covering the entire body of the being, frozen solid, the only thing they all recognized was the nerve shell on the back, an older darker version to the green one, TiLang had on his back.

"I don't think his alive" mumbled mantis.

They all were in horror, Oogway, the master they all respected, did this. With a large crack, the ice split in the middle and fell to the sides, the prisoner being pulled to the side from the tail still frozen in the ice. Till the ice fell away from the tail and the rest of the ice fell. Po walked towards the being, and stopped on the edge of the hole, the last pillar than moved, pulling down and with it the chain and on the beings legs moved and being pulled, straight. Still no movement from the being.

"He put a woman in this frozen place?" Crane said "a reptile, she's probably dead" Viper whispered, "mantis, can you unlock the shell?" Po asked, "Ahh yeah I could" he replied, and with little warning Po tossed mantis to her. And slowly twisted the key, listening for the small click, it took a while but after the final turn the pins snapped out breaking the final layer of ice on her and the shell fell off. Mantis not taking a chance jumped back to the others. Her neck moved and red eyes glowed behind the steel helmet. Warm breath could be seen, the glow of the eyes faded in and out, like she could barely see. And slowly her head once more fell forward in unconsciousness. "Let's get her down" Po said, "Crane, Monkey the chains by her arms. I'll get the one binding her legs, and I'll catch her" Tigress said. And in swift movements they got her down, but Tigress was unprepared for the heavy binds on her legs and arms. But she made it back to solid ground. "How can we get those off her? With them she weighs a ton." Tigress said. "there's no way right now" Viper said, "lets get out of here"

"I'll carry her" said a deep, much unexpected voice; they turned to the stairs to see the large croc bandit LiDong. "ahh where did you come from" PO said, "LiDong saw you walking in snow, followed" He said in his bad grammar.

LiDong picked her up like she weighed nothing and his willingness to help seemed odd but right now they could use his help, and after a while they reached the bottom of the mountain pass where they rested momentarily, she hadn't woken up yet, and as Po started making some soup, LiDong was looking for ways to get her heavy bounds off her. Tigress and the others kept watch, LiDong was oblivious to the awkward air, Po whistled uncomfortably however. "so LiDong" Po said trying to start up any convocation. LiDong slightly lifted his head to show that he acknowledged Po, "why follow us and decide to help?" Po asked, it took a moment for LiDong to respond "Why was pretty lady stuck in a ball of ice?" LiDong asked without looking at the panda.

Po blinked and couldn't find words to explain it, "How did you know where to find her?" LiDong asked a different question then. "I stumbled on a map and I was curious, since you know, big red 'x' normally means buried treasure" Po said laughed awkwardly "Found more than you could chew" LiDong added. Po nodded, since he did find more than he thought. "So did you find any ways to get those things off yet?" Po asked the giant croc. "need heat, extreme heat to melt steel and metal off" LiDong said. "Wouldn't that just melt her arms and legs off too?" Po questioned, "These were melted on her, you can see by the arms" LiDong pointed out, Po looked closer "ouch, that must've hurt." Po mumbled, LiDong nodded. After eating they got up and made the rest of the journey back to the Jade palace, However when Shifu saw LiDong and the girl, he refused them entry, and LiDong wasn't going to leave her behind with them. After a while Po managed to convince Shifu, with the help of the five. Tigress explained the story since Po didn't really know how to word it.  
>Shifu allowed them to stay at the far end of the sleeping quarters, just above the cells. Po being a little too enthusiastic already went and got two beds, LiDong told Po, however, to bring blankets and pillows for her, which he did.<p>

LiDong sat beside her as she slept, and he was still thinking of ways to get those boulders on her off. Po always lingering close by either with Tigress or Monkey. It was a few hours more until she woke up, LiDong noticed that instead of a jolt to waking up like normal people do, she woke with only movement of her eyes, he had seen her in the state she was in, she was use to waking up paralysed.

Only this time she wasn't, and she realized that when she saw light, her head turned to face the giant croc, which looked at her with gentle eyes, her glowing red eyes through the helmet, didn't strike fear into him. She continued to look about, and she attempted to move but failed. LiDong leaned in to help her sit up, he moved her and placed her back to his chest, he could see that by her breathing she was on edge, but too weak to object.

"I am LiDong" he started, "I won't hurt you" he said softly, she attempted to move her right arm, and he saw this and picked her arm up by the steel boulder. He could feel that she was trying to show him something and allowed her arm to move, she did a little movement showing him to hit the bind on her legs with her right arm. He moved her head to the side and held her head to his chest; He lifted her right arm, and with much force, slammed the two together.

Po was laughing with the five when they all heard the loud clang and went to it. Opening the door they saw that the leg bind was cracking, LiDong went to hit it again, another very loud clang, and then a solid crack, and the leg bind was split, and fell apart her legs now free.

"Whoa! You did it!" Po said going in

He ignored him to focus on the very small movement she did, this time her left arm moved and he let go of her head to take the left arm, he didn't need much indication, she wanted him to do what he did to the leg bind but to the arms, and with swift movement, quickly hitting the right with the left, making Po go back a bit, and the loud clang was sounded and after a few seconds the metal and steel cracked and while LiDong still held onto both binds, she moved her arms, twisting and then a pull, her arms coming out with some metal still on her arms, she relaxed somewhat as she still leaned onto the giant croc, this time more free. LiDong put down the binds and put his hands on her shoulders, her breathing still heavy, "awesome! You got those off! Yes go LiDong!" Po praised, she turned her head to look at the hyper panda, the red glow of her eyes making Po back up with a gulp and a 'He-He'. Tigress didn't like how the girl looked at them, and it was then, they all felt cold chi, and they all could see a dark black aura flow about her. It wasn't long till the chi dimmed to a black outline, she looked away and her red eyes closed, she was still very weak. LiDong put her back to bed. "That was creepy" Po said "I don't like that chi she's giving off" Tigress said, "Nor do I" Shifu said, "Shifu, how'd you?" Po asked, "The moment she woke up a shock went through the palace" Shifu explained. "I see you got the binds off" Shifu said, "Give LiDong a broom and a dust pan" He said to Po as he took the five for a talk.

"I want you five to be on full alert, Oogway placed her in that place and those binds on her for good reason, that dark chi was very, and I mean extremely close to Ke Pa's." Shifu said firmly. "You'll take turns guarding the door, making sure she doesn't do anything to hurt anyone, mainly Po. Oogway said she was a follower of Ke Pa, and Po, well, 'scadoosh' Ke Pa a year ago." Shifu explained. "Yes master Shifu" they said in union.

LiDong swept up the last metal shard and put it in a bag; these metals can be melted and can be made into better armour. He put the bag by a wall; he wasn't going to leave her here with these 'hero's'. The dark chi he felt and was sure everyone felt, didn't bother him, being a 'bad guy' the chi was exciting. He turned back to look at her, he wanted to get that helmet off, but it didn't look like it'd budge, her horns that have grown out made it impossible to take it off without hurting her. He sat down and wondered what creature she was, she looked like a lizard, but he had seen many lizards, the hands and feet differed, and besides the weird patterns on her arms and neck, she was a lovely dark emerald green, he took hold of her hand and examined the markings on her, they looked unnatural and like some sort of magick. He wasn't an expert on magick, but he had seen a few, and knows a couple that do magick, when she is well enough and this helmet is off, he'd take her back to the croc village and speak to a couple of 'friends'. Po knocked on the door, and waited a while till the door was opened by LiDong. "so ahh, how is she?" Po started, LiDong went to sit down beside her again, Po followed, "have you found a way to remove the helmet yet?" Po asked, LiDong shook his head, Po hummed, he hadn't told anyone of the nightmares, but Po had a really strong feeling that all those nightmares was hers. And he felt sorry that she had to go through that  
>"You're probably wondering why she was in that place ey?" Po said with a sad tone, his question to LiDong grabbed his attention, making the croc look at him. "we don't know a lot about her, only that she is one of Ke Pa's followers, Oogway placed her in that place because he feared her power, like she would do something to help aid Ke Pa in some way. But I think she knows that Ke Pa's gone and that it's because of me. That's why she went all dark and creepy a few hours ago…" Po explained. "she apparently had a lot of power and abilities, and that's why Oogway placed those markings on her, those things on her arms and throat… she won't be able to talk though, Oogway accidently hit a nerve in her neck and its made her mute" Po said sadly as he looked at her. What Po had just explained to LiDong made him angry, made her mute and placed her in that place because that crazy turtle suspected she'd do something for Ke Pa? what jack-assery was this?<p>

"And I think when she can move again she'll probably want revenge for what I did to Ke Pa" Po said to LiDong, Tigress over hearing, paused and continued to listen. "You won't hurt her" LiDong said pulling out a blade and held it at level to Po's neck. Po, remembering the nightmares, her nightmares, didn't even budge when LiDong posed a strike position. After what Po had seen and experienced, he wouldn't blame her, he'd want revenge if anyone killed the first person to give him attention and kindness. "I honestly wouldn't blame her if she did want to kill me" Po said unexpectedly, making LiDong lower his sword. "You know more than what you say" LiDong pointed out. Po continued to look at her and he felt all the pain. "Yeah" Po admitted, "why do you protect her?" Po asked looking at the croc. He put his sword in it's sheath and sat down, "I want to" the croc said as he looked at her. Po smiled; at least she'll have comfort and not be alone. "awesome" Po said as he got up to leave, "Call if you get hungry LiDong" Po said as he headed out and closed the door. He walked outside and looked to the setting sun, his thoughts taken from him by Tigress who gave him a cold glare. "ahhh, what did I do?" Po said as he started to back up, "I heard you Po, what aren't you telling us?" Tigress said getting to business. Po hearing that, looked away from Tigress, and sat down, looking to the sun. Tigress, realizing that the subject got sensitive, calmed down and sat beside Po. "Po" Tigress urged, becoming concerned for her friends while being, "I want to tell you, I do, but… it's not that easy" Po said looking away from her. "All I can tell you or anyone is, that I don't blame her if she did want revenge. Saying that it doesn't mean I'll allow her to kill me or anything, just that I'll let her vent her anger out and hope that she can be resend with." Po said, surprising Tigress, she could see that whatever Po knew, it caused him sorrow. Tigress placed a hand on Po's shoulder, "good cause if you do allow her to kill you, I'll slap your corpse" Tigress said and Po laughed.

LiDong wouldn't eat until he got that helmet off; he was good with no food for a few days. Po, unable to forget what he saw in his nightmares or the frozen state she was in, didn't understand how she was still alive, the others all questioned it, but didn't voice the unquestionable, no one could be immortal, not even Ke Pa was immortal. So, what was keeping her alive? The five say it's the magick bonds on her body that Oogway did this on purpose, even on the scroll the turtle said he had left information out. But why?  
>It was the next morning when she woke up, LiDong giving her a gentle look as he helped her up, except his time he didn't hold her. Her red eyes looked at the croc intently, searching for a reason.<br>She looked away from the croc, her hands touching the helmet, "there's no way to remove the helmet without causing harm to you" LiDong said, the crocs deep voice, somewhat soothing. She looked down, her hands pausing over her horns. Before releasing soft sigh and put her hands in her lap. LiDong then used his index claw and scratched the helmet, she moved her head as he did it, and he had a smirk as he did it. She looked at him and shook her head at him, his claw ending just beneath her chin. But slowly LiDong grin faded and he started to tilt her head, seeing what would be a better option to remove the helmet. And just as LiDong was going to speak, Po entered jolly and proud. "Hello!" Po said, she looked at him and LiDong rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So no luck on getting that helmet off yet?" Po said pointing out the obvious he sat down, "There's no way to get that off without hurting her" LiDong said. "That's a bomber…" Po said, "well to brighten up this morning, Shifu went to go find more out about you, like name and all that" Po said smiling. LiDong looked at her, she lowered her head and looked away, no one knew of her but Ke Pa and his brethren. She doubted that the small panda would be able to find anything out. She was an alias.

The day went pretty fast once Po left, LiDong didn't bother on finding a way to get the helmet, and he was thinking about some tools that a crazy warthog had. And LiDong talked about how the festival would be this year, for new year's, explaining the best he could to try get her excited for it. And after she silently laughed, LiDong was satisfied. And when night took over the valley everyone in the Jade palace went sound to sleep, making sure they had enough energy to be awake during the festivals. All but Tigress, who kept her guard up as she stood at the corridor, in her sights, the door to the left where the unexpected guests slept.

The unknown girl with red eyes woke up, seeing the giant croc asleep beside her, she sat up and took hold of the helmet from behind her head, and begun to pull, over the years, her horns had grown out of the helmet, so even if she did break off her horns, they still would be attached to her skull, so the helmet wouldn't have come off. So, her only option was to pull off her helmet with her horns. As she pulled she would twist her head and pull at the same time. And slowly she would feel the snap of her horns, if she could scream; she would have done so, she bleed from her wounds.  
>a few more pain staking moments and the last horn was broken off, and she pulled the helmet off, her hair, now dark with blood fell about her. Seeing her hair and how long it had grown, she reached for LiDong's blade, finding the appropriate length, which was at just passed her buttocks, she cut her hair. She watched as her cut ends in her hand slowly turned into embers of flame and ash.<br>putting the blade down, she got up and made her way to the door, once opened and a foot out the door, she was greeted by a fist, she dodged it and the other attacks, Tigress, seeing and smelling blood, and LiDong not waking up, Tigress thought the worst. And continued to attack, the girl however moved fast enough to get out the hallway and outside, perused by the angry Tiger. Once outside, she was distracted by the glow of the moon, and earned her a hit to the face.  
>Tigress wasn't exactly 'quiet' about her attacks, letting out roars and war cries whilst she defended and dodged. Waking up the palace, that included LiDong, and once they all went to the noise, LiDong jumped in between the two women. LiDong Now defending her, who jumped away to look at everyone. Parts of her hair, were picked up by the wind, Tigress moving away from the giant croc, went to stand by the others. LiDong held the bloodied helmet; the horns still embedded in and then tossed it at the feet of the hero's. "She'll need a bath" LiDong stated.<p>

Viper slithered up "I'll show her the way" She said with a big smile, LiDong nodded, "Follow the snake" Said LiDong to her, she looked at him before she jumped down. She looked at Viper and Viper lead the way.  
>As she walked past the others she looked at Po before Tigress got in the way, and it was then that Tigress saw 3 large scratches on her face. And Tigress had a flash back of when she hit her in the face only moments ago. And she began to think that those wounds were due to her.<br>Viper showed her the rest of the way to the spring baths, and showed her where the towels were. Before Viper left, she received a bow to her, and in an act of respect Viper too bowed.  
>She went to the natural springs and looked at it like what she was seeing was a strange and unfamiliar dream. She put the towel on the tree growing beautifully, before she undressed, she slowly took her steps in the warmth, was soothing to the so many years in ice, once she was in the deep end, she took a deep breath and went under the water. She could see the moon glowing down its beauty, and the silver glow started to be tainted red, the blood lingered in red swirls. She stayed under the warm waters for a while longer before surfacing, her wounds from her broken horns still bleeding, not being able to heal herself; she looked for another source to stop the bleeding. Seeing candles just about everywhere, she went for one, she moved her hair out the way as she carefully picked up the candle and poured the hot wax on the wound, and after words she put her hand and pressed onto the wound, firming the wax down. She did it to the others, and she waited for the stinging to stop before she went to look through the basket, the oils and soaps, she picked up one with lavender then another of red spider lily oil, taking soap as well as the two oils and began to clean herself. After she was no longer tainted in blood, she sat in the waters.<br>Her mind wondered into the visions she received, the last things she saw was Ke Pa being destroyed by the panda, her master destroyed by the panda who released her from her prison. She shut her eyes as the words of the turtle from when she last saw him before the darkness covered her sight.

"The enemy of your master, will be the one to set you free"

He had said, she had thought he had meant himself at first but that changed when she felt Oogway pass away, very Zen like. Her hope of freedom died, she didn't know even then that Ke Pa was still alive. Only when the peach tree had died, did she feel him once more, her hopes returned, but after three days, they disappeared entirely. Only memories for dreams, most nightmares.  
>'Set me free of what? My prison? Yes, he did that. What else? These bonds Oogway placed on me? Probably not. Free of Ke Pa… I didn't want to be free of him' she thought.<p>

She remembered her powers, the things she could do, the things Ke Pa taught her. She missed that feeling, her soul was empty, she breathed and she could remember feeling of it, could feel the power. And as she could almost feel her power coursing through her, and just as she was able to. A painful shock instead went through her being, electrifying her body and the electricity jumped on the waters to the very ends. She fell back painfully, her breath now short, her eyes becoming blurred and unfocused, and her heart pounding painfully. Breathing hard she slowly made her way out the bath, grabbing the towel and wrapping herself in it and held firmly by her left hand. Her clothes old and bloodied she took her clothes to a sandy patch and a candle and she set her clothes a light. She watched the flames as she leaned on the tree, she hated this. This way of living, she felt like she was a child on the streets again. This was living torment. She knelt down, she was so weak and powerless, and she felt pathetic. She was a guest, in the Jade palace, so close to the door to the brethren, so close to the one who killed her master, and here she was, a powerless fool unable to do anything for Ke Pa. she closed her eyes, the pain becoming too much. When she opened her eyes again she saw LiDong, he was carrying her out.

before~  
>LiDong was waiting outside the temple, while the others chatted and Viper returned. Po was being a fool as usual, but the croc was keeping track of how long it she had been out of his sight for, a few minutes turned into an hour and LiDong was growing worried. When the giant croc moved it grabbed the attention of the hero's and they followed him, it was then that they noticed where he was going and tried to stop him. LiDong resisted and Viper grew very defensive. "You can't go in there that's for females only!" she said going in the way of the croc. That however didn't stop LiDong and he forced his way in, he didn't have time to fight or argue, he could feel that something was wrong. He fought off Viper and tossed her a side when she got too close to his hand, she was caught by crane, and it was too late for them to stop him. But the girls followed in and the guys waited outside. LiDong's worry was proven when he finally had gotten past the snake and opened the door to the natural spring. The fire had died out and a thin line of smoke was last seen, he found her lying against the tree in a towel, her breath was short and fast and the heroes were surprised to find that something was indeed wrong. But once they all got a look at her, there was a lot more shock.<br>~end

She was still in a towel and on her was a blue folded outfit, probably Tigress's old clothes, it'll do. She was still in a lot of pain and her eyes continued to fail her, "stay awake" LiDong said as he looked down at her, his face one of pain and rage. Her breath was still continuing at the pace, her heart still pounding, she was finding it hard to stay awake, but soon they were back in the room and LiDong sat down still holding her, his back against the wall, Po at the door watching sadly. LiDong put the clothes down and he took the blanket and placed it over her so she wouldn't get sick. Her eyes opening and closing, she was unable to focus. "Shh" LiDong hushed her, "Listen to my heart, focus on that" he continued to speak softly. To try and slow her breathing. LiDong looked at Po then, "get something for pain" He told Po and he nodded and went. He heard Po's running and stumbling as he left. LiDong held her tight and pressed her head gently to his chest, "focus" he urged. He moved the damp hair to see wax, and he sighed, closing his eyes and looking away. The wounds on her face, now wounds on her skull, and these bonds. This was some kind of torture. It was a while before her breathing started to slow, still uneven. Po returned and gave LiDong the herbs; he slowly forced her to chew on them. the pain was receding, as he watched her fall asleep, her breath finally evening out. LiDong looked to see Po sitting at the door, LiDong wondered what Po did know, because whatever it was made the Dragon Warrior very depressed. "you" LiDong said, catching Po's attention, "yeah what do you need?" Po asked turning to him. "When day comes, find my cousin Fung. Tell him to bring Grandma's special crème" LiDong said, Po for once didn't question, he nodded. "Hey do you want food? I know I do, and she defiantly needs it" Po said, LiDong Nodded. He left then and closed the door as he did. The giant croc, continued to hold the girl, her breathing being even now was soothing to hear.

In the morning she opened her eyes to see LiDong sleeping. His arms still around her protectively, she swallowed and tasted something odd in her mouth, untangling her arm from the blanket, she then took whatever was in her mouth out and looked at it. A leaf… one that numbed the nerves… she looked about the room, an empty bowl and another bowl with plate and chop sticks on top. At least the giant croc had eaten, she's been here 4 days and he hadn't eaten a thing. She lifted the blanket; she was still in the towel. Well it could've been more awkward if one of them had dressed her. Worming her way out of LiDong's hold without waking him up and putting a blanket on his head to help reassure that he wasn't going to peek, she started to get dressed. The outfit was a dark blue and black, a flower pattern on the left side, it was a comfy fit, though tight around the chest, but the baggy black pants were better. She put on the arm guards, and pulled a fist, her tail hovered just above the floor. She knew she had to take it easy, over exerting herself would end up in another panic attack. She studied herself; her elbows now had two spikes, sharp, on each end. She could seriously hurt someone with these; a grin appeared and faded soon after. She trained to defend, not really attack. And as she pondered on things crossing her mind, LiDong lifted the blanket off his head and turned to look at her, her tail swaying over the bed caught his eye and he watched her tail before he stood up, "Looks good" LiDong said, making her jump, she turned to face him and despite the scars on her face, the crocs face didn't change. She did a dramatic movement, by placing her hand over her chest and let out a breath. "Why so jumpy" He asked, she looked at him and scoffed before she shook her head. LiDong, using his tail like a boss, lifted the soup off the floor before taking it and handing it to her, "you need to eat" he urged. She took the bowl and looked at the golden soup; it was still warm, saying that LiDong had finished eating a while ago.  
>…<p>

Shifu travelled far, going to the palace Oogway had shown him many years ago, while Shifu was still in his prime, that's the day Oogway told the red panda about Ke Pa and the challenge he and his team would have to face.

Even when time passed, and things got a little too intense with whom became the dragon warrior then the battle against lord Shen. But Shifu never forgot, and he made sure those he took in read the scroll of Ke Pa. all but the one who had to face the demon lord read it, Po, that panda was something special…

The first time he came here, Oogway took him the long rout, a path that normally took 4 days to reach, but with the hidden pass, it took only a day, he reach the temple just as the sun rose, the doors broken and earth started to take back the temple. Oogway had said he heard rumours, whispers in the wind, about a dangerous priestess. When they had been here together, the doors held strong, and a spell kept the temple from breaking. But now as Shifu looked at this place, he could see that the spell was long gone, along with any life. He strolled into the temple; the pillars in the temple were similar to the ones in the Jade Palace. The floors were dark flame, most of everything had broken by age, in the Palace where the pool of waters sat with the dragon reflection showed, here, was a life sized statue of Ke Pa. the evil and frightening glare was growing green with plantation. And beneath it, were a staff, golden, and ropes torn old and dusty. The feeling of this temple was light; no longer did it hold the dark feeling of fear and hate.  
>Shifu looked around, this wasn't a first time he had come here to learn more, and each time he did he found something new to read. He looked at the robs, and the staff, around the top of the golden flames of the staff, were in scripted with writing "Dragon High Priestess of Ke Pa" that summed it up, it was self-written and done neatly. He picked up the staff and looked at it; it was only a few minutes till the head of Ke Pa fell. Shifu jumped out the way still holding the staff. Skidding down the dusty tiles and slowly to a stop, he lifted his head as he looked at the golden head of the demon then looked to the right as the sun lit the temple. Gave it a whole different feeling, Shifu took out some folded cloth he out of his bag and laid it open on the floor he put the staff in it and folded it up nice and firm before leaving.<p>

…

PO returned with Fung and his gang, and when Po opened the door to the room LiDong and the girl had been staying in, Fung was pissed.

"You disappear for a year and the first time I hear from you is from him!" Fung yelled at LiDong, pointing a claw at Po who stayed outside. "Talk about that later, where's the crème?" LiDong said, the girl watched them, LiDong's older cousin didn't notice her yet. "You are not getting it till you tell me where you've been, Gah! We're family, and whether you like it or not cuz, we crocs stick together" Fung said, "ah Fung, LiDong seemed to have grown a little bit more, his not chubby" Gah-ri or Gary "said coming in, Fung looking at his younger cousin, looking at him he could see that LiDong did change, "what have you been doing for the past year?" Fung mumbled, "Where's the crème Fung" LiDong said more coldly. Making Fung and Gah-ri stare and gulp. "Fine here it is" Fung said taking out the crème, LiDong took it and turned to the girl and it was only then that Fung and the other crocs…the ones smart enough any way… to see why LiDong wanted the crème. LiDong kneeled down to the girl and opened the crème and took some and slowly placed it on her face, "This will help heal those wounds, it'll take a few days, but you will be back to normal" LiDong said softly. "Whoa, okay, I didn't see that coming" Fung said Gah-ri nodded.  
>She shut her eyes as LiDong applied the crème, she wasn't use to all the attention LiDong was giving her, how he took care of her and made her laugh over his evil sense of humour, her silent giggles didn't satisfy her or the giant croc, but it was good to smile again, even if the smiles made her feel guilty about her duties. She was useless in this condition and she was going to get what she could, and LiDong made her feel better.<p>

Once he was done, LiDong stood and faced his cousin and before LiDong could say anything she came up from behind him and bowed to Fung. Fung blinked in confusion, "Bow back" LiDong said. And Fung not wanting a fight right now bowed. "She's old fashioned" said LiDong. After bowing Fung looked at LiDong and grinned. "I see you have gotten yourself a girlfriend" Fung half sung the word girlfriend. Gah-ri and the others laughed at hearing this. She merely blinked in confusion. LiDong wasn't interested in hearing his cousins mock tone and also wanting to impress this pretty lady simply rose a fist to Fung, Fung went into defend mode and used his arms to cover his head, his right leg lifted to shield his belly and his tail curled, the other crocs backed away, Po watched with amusement. Although LiDong was simply threatening Fung, the silent woman placed a hand on LiDong's angered fist and shook her head when he looked at her. Ashamed he lowered his fist and stepped back, maybe aggressive behaviour wouldn't impress her. Her face was in a frown when she looked at him, she didn't approve. Fung uncurled his defence mode and laughed sheepishly. "So, who is this lady?" Gah-ri asked gesturing a hand to her. LiDong looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wished he knew who she was and he wanted to understand her more. She placed her hand on his that rested on her left shoulder as she sat down.

"Gah, we'll find that out later, I want to know where you have been!" Fung shouted. LiDong debated whether to talk about his wonderings or to chase him out. Since he still wanted to tell this lady of the festivities that will happen for New-year "common cuz, your mom has been worried sick, now that you're back. Why not come home and have a good family reunion?" Fung said more sincere. Po seeing the sensitive subject closed the door so they can have some privacy while he waited with Tigress, who didn't seem happy that more bad guys were in the Jade palace.

The young woman's eyes widened a pone hearing that LiDong had a caring family, since for her; family seemed to be the whole world. She looked at LiDong and him to her. She had a pleading expression. "No" he simply stated with no need to debate. Fung frowned, "No? what the biscuits cuz?" LiDong looked at him then "LiDong stay with pretty lady. Few days of New year's, LiDong will go home then" LiDong said, his attempts to get his grammar in proper sentences was trying, since he barely spoke over the year. After a few confused moments of silence from Fung, Gah-ri chipped in. his index claw up and his face bright with an idea. "ah, I see, you want to spend some time with her during the festival happening here for new year's" Gah-ri said with a smile. LiDong simply nodded, Fung looked disappointed but couldn't hold back a smirk. "That's romantic of you cuz, but if you don't come home within a few days of New Year's, I'll come and fetch you. It'll be a good surprised for the family!" Fung said pleased. Gah-ri nodded, the others had a goofy smile on, especially walleye, his tongue hanging out the side of his snout. "deal cuz?" Fung said and held out a clawed hand, LiDong took his cuz's hand and gave it a firm shake. "deal" he said before letting go.  
>"Okay, we will see you around cuz! Bye lady!" Fung said going out, Gah-ri waved before leaving with the others.<p>

LiDong looked at her, she appeared confused and he poked her cheek which increased the confusion she was in. "My cuz and his gang" he started "are losers" she frowned at him, he smiled "But family, is family" he finished and she smiled at that. He found her smile to be serene and cute, even if her face had three lines of white crème to help with the scares.

…

Fung walked past Po and the Five, talking among themselves, not caring for the hero's glares and stares. "Can't believe he was gone for a year and has a girlfriend" Gah-ri said "Yah! You'd think he'd bring a girlfriend home or something but nooo" he raved. "Maybe they eloped?" Gah-ri suggested, Fung paused to look at him "Gary that is the dumbest thing you have ever said" Fung said smacking him top side the skull. "hey it's just an idea, didn't have to hit me for it" Gah-ri moaned leaving the gates.

"Eloped?" Mantis said frowning. "clearly LiDong didn't tell them what really happened" Tigress stated. "well the big lug has been gone for a year" Monkey added, "we don't know where he has been either" Crane put in. "I think LiDong does have a crush on her" Po said thinking. The five let out a shudder at the thought, Po looked at them "what?" he asked, "don't want to be in her sandals" Monkey laughed. "oh common, everyone has the right to like whoever they want" Viper said being more kind hearted. "still it's creepy" Monkey said rubbing his arms from the shudder. "That's just mean monkey" Viper said slithering away.

…

After a day of listening to Po's talking and weird stories the night had settled and the ground grew cool once more. Everyone was in their respective rooms sleeping, even the two that should've been in Jorgen prison.  
>Tigress sat meditating by the main hall, in front of the small pool where a dragon's reflection could be seen. Her breaths were even, her legs in the lotus position; trained and focused her tail didn't even twitch on its own accord. Silence that hung in the air was still and peaceful, after a day of annoying bandits in the Jade Palace, along with Po's usual antics of fun and awkwardly breaking stuff. LiDong and that reptile mute. Tigress didn't trust her one bit or the fact that LiDong was constantly at guard of her. How could she have survived centuries in ice? Giving a slight growl of irritation as these questions arose in her mind she took a deep breath and excelled it, removing the thoughts from her completely as she returned back to meditating. Some wind from outside made its way inside, giving a soft breeze to the fur on her.<br>Her ears twitched when she heard familiar foot-steps coming from the great doors. They weren't running and the being was not out of breath. Coming out of her meditation, she opened her eyes and stood up and made her way to the door. The great door opened slightly as a small red panda walked in, on his back was a tall thin frame wrapped in cloth. Tigress bowed "Master Shifu" She greeted. "Tigress" Shifu greeted with a bow of his head.

He made his way to the center of the hall, he looked from afar to the scroll that hung proudly of Po, the dragon warrior, with the sapling below him and Ke Pa above being defeated. He felt no shame in smiling at that, it was a glorious day indeed.  
>His smile however faded, and Tigress took note of his reactions. "What is that?" Tigress asked indicating to the wrapped objected.<p>

Shifu's expression changed. Going cold and firm, "Tigress" He spoke low in a whisper, so that his voice may not echo to unwanted ears, he took the object and placed it on the emerald tiles, "This," he started as he unwrapped the object, revealing the golden staff, "belongs to the mute girl Po found" Shifu said, Tigress merely nodded. "I'm placing it among the other sacred and forbidden objects, this staff has great power, if she touches it, something ungodly could happen" Shifu warned, "why did you-" Tigress started but Shifu already knew her question. "I went to the old temple of Ke Pa, I know sooner or later she would return there to retrieve this, best here so when she does look for it, she won't be able to find it" Shifu continued in a soft whisper. Wrapping the object up as he stood up again "make sure she doesn't wonder she won't like what she finds here in the Jade Palace" Shifu ordered and Tigress nodded firmly. They made their way to the room. Unbeknownst to them, they had eyes that were watching them and ears that had heard every whisper.

…

Morning rose and as the sun kissed the hills with rays of gold the furious five were training, their yells of attacks and defence could be heard.  
>Po however hungry wasn't as focused, he had another nightmare last night, but he couldn't recall the intensity or the vividness of it, all he knew is that he felt sorrow and guilt.<br>his mind wanting rest, his belly wanting food, today was one of those days. And Tigress, had to be in her particular a touchy mood too, her attacks weren't something Po was willing to accept easily, she landed a few hits but he had dodged most of them. "common Tigress, cut it down" Po pleaded as he hit away her iron fist. "You need to get stronger, no slagging off!" She yelled her claw landed its mark, knocked Po in the Jaw. He gave out a yell before hitting the ground, moaning in disdain holding his lower jaw before he licked his lip to find that Tigress's hit had split his lip, a drop of blood made its way down to Po's paw. "Enough" Shifu yelled Tigress backed off, "Geez Tigress" PO didn't have a real comeback to her painful hit but it was slightly numbed due to his hunger. The others paused their fighting to check up on the drama, Tigress didn't feel sorry, Po had to get stronger, no excuses!  
>They all knew Tigress had her bad days and they suspected today was one of them and Po had gotten the sharp blade of her anger. "Training is done for today, Tigress with me, Po" Shifu paused allowing Po's belly to talk, "go get yourself a check-up at the infirmary then you can eat" Shifu said a pone leaving with Tigress behind him.<br>Monkey and crane helped Po up, "Are you okay Po?" Viper asked. "Tigress is unusually touchy" Mantis said sitting on Po's arm, Po held his jaw as his head spun, if Tigress had hit him any harder he would've been rendered unconscious. "I wonder who stepped on her tail" Monkey inquired. Po wasn't listening however, his mind lingering on the pain that throbbed in his jaw and food, all the yummy mouth-watering noodles and mango cookies. The four that stood about him soon realized that Po wasn't paying attention and attempted to gain it. "Po" they said in union. "hah, wha?" Po said before shaking his head "you zoned out for a minute there" Monkey said his concerned face looking at his friend. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary like Shifu ordered" Crane said "yeah" Po said rubbing is jaw.

..

"Tigress" Shifu spoke as they reached the Main Temple "Why did you attack Po so viciously?" He inquired looking at the Tiger, her face deepened in a frown. "We don't know if or when she will attack, Po needs to stay on guard, he needs to get stronger" Tigress said, her voice betraying her frown as concern and fear could be heard. "Tigress, I know you are concerned for the Dragon warrior as am I, but I will decide on how to train him to be stronger, not you" Shifu stated firmly "yes master Shifu" Tigress said in defeat after several minutes of silence. "I don't understand Master Oogway's reasons for keeping her alive. But he obviously thought that someday she will change for good, I know that the energy you and I are sensing is indeed incredibly close to Ke Pa's. But I suspect that she is that way because of that demon, why she has loyalties to him is something we do not understand" Shifu paused to excel a sigh while he held the bridge of his nose in thought "yet" he added shortly after.

"Master Shifu, what will we do if she does something to release Ke Pa's brethren?" Tigress asked Shifu looked down in thought, "Po may still have the hero's chi but he died last time it happened, even it was for a few seconds still." Tigress added. Shifu looked up and smiled as he placed a hand on Tigress's shoulder, "Don't worry or over think things Tigress, the answers will come, we have to stay positive in dark times" Tigress looked at Shifu and nodded, "Now it is still morning, go eat breakfast" Shifu dismissed her then walked to get some morning meditation. Tigress watching him leave left shortly after.

…

LiDong and the mute woman sat in the small garden near the quarters where they slept, LiDong sat underneath a tree beside her; she seemed to relish being outside and in the sun with a breeze, her eyes were constantly wondering everywhere, and the giant croc enjoyed seeing her as ease, he had placed more crème on her scars, he could tell that the scars were old and it made him wonder what other horror's was she placed through. He watched her expression when a butterfly came near, such wonderment and content. He couldn't help but ponder on what her voice sounded like before the old turtle had taken it away. He eyed the markings around her neck and his eyes trailed down the markings that were on her arms. How they entwined about her small fingers. He was transfixed, he would've been a complete dumbass if he had met her a year before, after seeing Ke Pa and witnessing the panda defeat the giant dragon. It made him want to be stronger and better. Seeing a being or anyone taller or remotely larger than him made the only thing that he valued of himself, gone in an instant. He left, he wounded up wondering after that, through the forests, the trees he passed had taken a beating from his anger. He didn't want to return to the croc village and have the other crocs humiliate him, he may be young but he was large. But it didn't help. Words hurt more than a blade in the back ever would. He felt no self-worth, after much thinking and walking a click in his brain accrued, like a click of a door opening. He trained, meditated and attempted to perfect his speech, though with no one to talk to, he didn't get very far. He was wondering through the mountain pass when he remembered what his name meant. "winter".

When he had found foot prints in the snow that lead up to a camp site, after being alone for a year he actually craved company of any kind. He followed the foot prints up the mountain to an opening; he didn't expect to see the walls light up or to see a giant black ball open up with a woman frozen inside. Or to see the hero's from that infamous valley of peace. His curiosity peeked by the woman that was frozen, he felt defensive and annoyed at seeing that. And as he watched the woman that was bound and trapped and he felt like she was his responsibility, even though it wasn't anything like that, he found his heart being all stupid; he wanted to do something for her, even if it was just protecting her from the hero's.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she placed her hand on his and brought a butterfly that sat on her finger closer so he could see. The expression she wore as she looked at the monarch butterfly made his heart feel warm. He smiled contently as she beamed with excitement, "yes, monarch butterfly, pretty bugs" He said, he felt like a failure with his speech, but she didn't appear to mind.

The moment was broken when the overly enthusiastic panda jumped over the wall and yelled adding a few unnecessary poses. LiDong looked down to see that she watched as the butterfly flew away, he growled a little as he looked back up at the panda, irritated. But the panda knew more than he led on about her so he let it slide, this time.  
>Open seeing the Panda she folded her arms across her chest, and the croc felt a little saddened that she removed her hand from his but didn't move his hand from the ground next to her. Landing on the ground skilfully and safely with a wide grin before he made his way to the two under the tree, "I think master Shifu might have found out what your name is" Po said sitting down, this new information making the large croc look at him, her eyes merely half closed in a none too excited glare as she looked at the Panda, "I think he's making his way here to talk to you" Po said still excited and happy, he ignored the look she gave him easily. "Did small panda tell you what her name is?" LiDong asked, Po smiled failed as he shook his head "No, but if he is coming here we all will find out her name" His smile returned. LiDong looked down to her and saw that she wasn't happy about it, her head lowered as she looked passed the panda to the door that where the sleeping courters were. He followed her gaze and soon found that Po was right, there in the door way making his way to them was the small red panda, LiDong contained his excitement, he was going to find out her name and then he'd be able to call her by it, though he'd still call her 'pretty lady'. But his tail tip moved back and forth betraying his calm demeanor. Po stood up pone seeing his master walking in followed by the five.<p>

She held her breath as the small panda and the others walked in and let it out slowly, out of the others Po was the only one of the hero's that stood close to the mute, which made Tigress's scrawl deepen. 'Either the panda ate too much dough that he wasn't thinking properly or his soft heart was making him blind to yet another threat', Tigress face palm inwardly.  
>"Morning to you two, I can see that all is well" Master Shifu started, she looked at him, arms still folded, her face placid. LiDong was becoming impatient and his excitement was becoming harder to control. "I have done much meditating and searching and I found out what your name is" Shifu continued, said person's face didn't falter. Po had his hands together in front of him while he hoped on one foot to the other unable to keep still.<br>Shifu's cool and calm demeanour changed, he was stern and cold.  
>"Master Oogway once took me to a temple that held a mysterious being in it. When he first took me there, I was in my prime still young and learning, it was protected and not even the plants grew close. My point is that I never expected to meet or see this being, but." He paused as he looked at her, her face didn't falter still. "You are Ke Pa's follower, and for what reason I do not know or understand, and you happen to be the being within the temple that no one saw but only heard of. You are Ke Pa's Dragon High Priestess, TsunaJun" Shifu finished. And before anyone could react properly to this information, a sarcastically slow clap started. Everyone looked at the mute, who was now known as TsunaJun, she was looking at Shifu and she was clapping slowly, she didn't look fazed or impressed. LiDong would've openly fist pumped if the situation hadn't gotten awkwardly intense, so he held his excitement in a bit longer<br>"And why the slow clapping?" Po mumbled now instead of hoping in joy he fiddled, she stopped clapping then and folded her arms again. "she's mute remember she can't reply to you" Tigress said annoyed. "Dragon High Priestess, you mean Po saved the one person who worshiped Ke Pa" Monkey started then chuckled "irony"… LiDong sensed the tension and his excitement died in an instant, he was prepared to jump and protect at any moment.  
>"remind me why she's not in Jorgen Prison" Mantis added. Viper, liking another reptile in the Jade Palace, stayed quiet; it wasn't like she hurt anyone…right? Crane kept quiet but a notable 'gulp' could be heard.<br>"Common guys it's not like she hurt anyone here" Po said coming in line to defend, which surprised and yet didn't surprised LiDong.  
>Shifu just kept her gaze, he could tell she didn't trust him but the information he had just given didn't seem to even alter her moods. He didn't understand her but the negative chi she had seemed to remain in the same level, it didn't increase or decrease which made him question even more.<p>

Shifu raised a hand to silence the five, mostly Tigress, from jumping and taking her to prison. Po was protecting her, sure the Panda had made some bad choices, but after Ke Pa. He feared for the panda well-being but since she didn't seem to be attacking or even faltering, he would allow her to stay, as long as Po and everyone was safe. Po's good heart normally made friends out of enemies.  
>"Is it safe to assume that you know what happened to Ke Pa?" Shifu asked his voice warmer than before. She looked at Po before she lowered her head and gave a small nod. LiDong felt some sadness at seeing her calm features go into a sad frown. "Then I see no need for violence or to take you to prison." Once that was said, Tigress exploded "But Master Shifu!" She yelled coming closer to the small Panda. "No 'but's' Tigress. Even in the past people only heard of her, so far all everyone knew is that Ke Pa had a priestess. She hasn't harmed anyone, past or present. I may not trust her as Po and the croc does, but she hasn't done anything to raise any alarms" Shifu said sternly as stated the facts. He didn't trust her, she did have powerful magick within her but as it appeared she was unable to do anything, he suspected it was due to Oogway's bindings that know covered her in black tattoo formations. But as long as she didn't have her staff, all was still safe and peaceful. LiDong stood, towering over the tiger and everyone else as he glared down at her. Po quickly got in between the two. "Hey, we all good here" smiling as Po looked at the over pissed off female, he felt nervous and he was sure he was sweating from this.<br>"Tigress go cool off" Shifu ordered. "We will speak more later" he added shortly, he and Tigress should at least have a plan going if something were to go wrong, once they had formed a proper plan he'd inform the rest of the five. Po being more on her side would leave him out of it.

"PO, these two are your guests, your responsibility" Shifu continued, "I don't think I need to say anything if one of you step out of line, since the answer is simple" Shifu said then placed his hands behind his back "Now, as you were, good day" Shifu said as he left. Tigresses following him as her fists were tight; if she didn't have fur her knuckles would've been whiter than snow. The rest left for their own duties, besides Po anyway. "TsunaJun, hope you have a lovely day" Viper said being polite before leaving herself. Po felt awkward and sad when he saw that she knew he was the reason Ke Pa was… "Scadooshed" … he didn't know how to react right now. Luckily he didn't have to. "TsunaJun, pretty name for pretty lady" LiDong said smiling, placing his left hand on her shoulder which brought her to face him in more confusion and shock, but she lowered her head down in thought, her name may sound pretty but it had a meaning that Ke Pa found acceptable for her.  
>"Obedience Bond." If she could talk and tell him that, he wouldn't think it was pretty. Though she relished the name in a sense as well, she valued it in a way. It was her only name the source of her 'identity' the name reminded her of her duties to Ke Pa. But, she was a useless Priestess, a failure she held her mask up besides the feeling of uselessness. She lifted her head and gave the croc a small smile; it was all she could manage right now. Po thinking a way to make the awkwardness vanish, suddenly piped up. "Hey, the festival for new year is happening soon! You should get a kimono for it!" Po yelled happily. LiDong and TsunaJun looked at him; LiDong wore a grin at hearing that, Tsuna seemed naturally confused. Po tapped his chin in thought, "I bet I can get Crane and Viper to make you one" he looked at her and nodded "Ooh! I better go asked them now! See you later!" He said then ran off. They watched him run off, LiDong however was happy to know her name and to be alone with her.<p>

…

Later:

"No" Crane said blankly as he continued to walk away from Po. " but Crane it won't be a proper festival without her wearing a kimono" Po pleaded. "I said NO Po, I am not making her a Kimono" Crane said as he continued to walk. "Please" Po pleaded hands together as he walked at his side. "NO" Crane returned. "please" "no" "pleeease" getting annoyed rather fast he promptly stopped walking and looked at Po "I said no, if you want her to wear a kimono, get LiDong to make her one and stop asking me!" Crane said then flew off.

After:

Once Po spotted the green snake in the gardens painting, Po went to her and immediately went to his knees and hand his hands clasped together "Please please pleeeease will you make TsunaJun a Kimono!" Po pleaded. Viper being startled by Po's sudden appearance and pleading, she ended up smudging her painting. She frowned at that but once she heard Po's plea, she looked at him "Okay sure" Viper said calmly. "Please Viper I kno- wait what?" Po said then looked at her "I said I will" She smiled at him, Po's smile couldn't have gotten any larger, he picked up the snake and gave her a hug, "yes awesome! Thank you Viper!" he said then released her, she laughed, "No problem Po, I think she'll look wonderful in a kimono." she added. Po smiled and upwardly raised a fist in victory. "I'm going to need to buy material then" Viper stated putting the tip of her tail to her chin thinking. "So ah… we going to shop?" Po asked. "She'll need to come with of course, I'm going to need to see what will look better on her" Viper said lightly. "Cool so when are we going!" Po ask "tomorrow, I'm going to finish my painting first." Viper said with a smile, "Awesome, thanks again Viper!" Po said running off then. Viper watched him leave before she returned to her scroll and continued to paint.

Po was on his way to tell the two, mainly TsunaJun of the news, but decided to hold it until dinner to tell them. He realized he didn't really know how to face her, guilt riding his chest with chains. So since he was on the way to them it was also the way to the kitchen, he snickered, "Monkey's almond cookies are mine" …

…

It was Dinner time when Po had three bowls of noodles on a platter making his way to where his guests were. Knocking on the door while humming a happy tune he waited for an answer, only to get none, using his foot he opened the door and found the room empty. He guested they were still outside and walked there. Going outside he saw LiDong looking upwards to see her standing on the wall overlooking the Valley of Peace.  
>"Hey, I brought dinner!" Po announced gaining both of their attention as they turned to look at him, he smiled brightly. LiDong turned his gaze to watch her jump down before they turned to the Panda again, he placed the soups down before he himself sat down, they joined him, while the two males sat with their legs crossed, and she sat in the kneeling position. LiDong took two bowls and handed her one with a smile. "I have news on your kimono" Po sounded making them look at him; LiDong still wore a smile which Po found rare but refreshing. LiDong actually liked the idea of TsunaJun in a kimono, the tip of his tail moved back and forth again in glee. "I asked crane but he didn't want to, so I asked Viper and she said she would. So tomorrow we all are going shopping for material for your kimono!" PO said happily. Her face was in one of astonishment, her chop sticks fell from her hand, which LiDong grabbed before they could hit the floor. She was NOT use to any of this attention, why were they being so nice? Specially the Panda, she thought for a bit then realised that he was a bit of a goofball, light hearted. She realized that she had dropped her chop sticks and looked to her right to see LiDong holding them for her; she looked at him as she took them and smiled at him. She then continued to eat elegantly. LiDong sniffed the air to see if anyone was close since he wanted to ask the Panda a few questions. "Why so serious, LiDong?" Po asked half way done with his bowl of soup. "Want to ask what Panda knows about TsunaJun" LiDong said after he was sure no one was listening in. Po froze with some noodles hanging from his lips, he swallowed shortly after, TsunaJun looked at LiDong then to Po, LiDong's smile was gone and his features were serious, and like she had gotten a shiver her scales rose slighter on her arms, she was nervous and Po realised that she wasn't on guard as she normally was like this morning when she heard that Shifu was on the way to talk to her. LiDong noticing her scales lift placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to reassure her, and then returned his undivided attention to the Panda.<p>

Po feeling his heart beat rise and remembering the nightmares he had months before. Looked at her like he was asking permission to voice her untold story. With silence sitting in fast, Po sighed. "I … I can't" Po said looking at his half eating noodle soup. TsunaJun then frowned, and dipped her head to the side. "Po" LiDong said his voice deep. Po looked up at him, his green eyes sad. LiDong nodded, he recognized a tortured experience from the look the eyes silently spoke. "LiDong understands, thanks for dinner" LiDong said as he held up the bowl, "eat" he urged the two, his hand still lightly on her shoulder as he finished the bowl of soup in two gulps.  
>TsunaJun also knew that pained expression, all too well actually.<p>

Tigress was taking her anger out on the training dummies. Most had been broken and rendered to dust from the force of her hits, her knuckles hurt for the first time in years. "Why is that Panda so thick headed?" She asked no one in particular as she attacked the makeshift dummy as it swung around pivoted and she broke the spiked wooden arm in half. Her breath was short and fast, her teeth clenched tightly as they bore in a snarl. The night had settled and the wind and earth had cooled, the warm breeze that came from the trees was pleasant but her anger hadn't subsided, she was too annoyed to meditate and due to her rage. Shifu hadn't spoken to her till she had calmed down to be spoken too. She backed away from the tarnished dummy field and broken woods that scattered the ground about her. She went and sat down, her knees up, her elbows prompted up on then as she placed her aching fists to her hold her head.

She didn't understand them, Po or Shifu or even that croc bandit, okay she could see why evil would be attracted to evil, so the croc liking Ke Pa's worshipper wasn't a huge surprise. But the way Shifu was acting and allowing her to stay, in the Jade Palace, where Ke Pa's brethren lay just beneath it. And with Po having the hero's chi, it was like he was allowing another nightmare to happen. Po died, it was only for a few seconds, but he still died. Tigress wasn't ready to watch him die again. She wasn't prepared to watch anyone she cared about to die. She may act like a cold hearted and fearless warrior. But she hid her feelings; it didn't mean she didn't have them, they had witnessed that she could show her emotions, small bursts but it was all she could do. She shut her eyes and sighed. She looked up at the moon, crescent and a soft glow. She had to play it smart around that lizard woman. That priestess to Ke Pa. she growled. She willed away her anger. As if on cue, Master Shifu walked into her view, "Tigress" He called as he looked about the mine field of wood and steel. "I see you have calmed down now" He stated as he approached her. She stood up and bowed to the small red panda. "Yes, Master Shifu. Sorry for losing my temper" She said before she looked at him and stood at her height. "Good, follow me" He said as he started walking and she followed him. Tigress saw that he had taken her to where they had hid her staff, she suspected it was because no one could ease drop on their conversation, she looked at the wrapped object covered in chains and other old and heavy objects to make it avoid detection.  
>"We will need a plan if either one of them, LiDong and TsunaJun, end up finding the staff and what may accure after it." Shifu started as he took a seat. Tigress sat down as well, "I Don't understand why you're allowing her to stay here in the Jade Palace master Shifu, she may be acting all calm and weak now, but with Po hanging around them" Tigress said before sighing and shaking her head as she looked at the object to her right. "I know you are confused and agitated by the actions I have taken. But we can't take her to Jorgen Prison for worshipping anyone, even if they may be… an evil giant demonic dragon. But, we keep our friends close but our enemies closer. She knows that Po had destroyed Ke Pa, how? I don't know. But Po's actions combined with LiDong's, might convert her, maybe even convert LiDong because of his attraction towards her, a love struck man would follow a woman to the pits" Shifu said. "Master Shifu, I don't want her to use Po, his hero's chi." Tigress looked at Shifu; her face may be hard from still being enraged as she looked at him, but it was softer than what it was a few minutes before.<br>"I know the dangers are high. But the bindings Master Oogway had placed on her seem to block all her powers, I am uncertain what may happen if she touched the staff, but I won't take the chance in case it gives her more power. As of now she probably is as weak and her 'calm' façade as she seems to wear a mask. But I see a connection to TsunaJun and Po" Shifu said thinking aloud, Tigress growled, "a connection?" she inquired as she looked at her Master. "The nightmares" Shifu stated, "I suspect that the nightmares Po have been having are memories" Shifu looked down avoiding Tigresses gaze, "her memories" He stated in more thought. Tigress's ears perked and twitched, so Po had been in pain and depressed for months because of her? "How can that be?" She asked. "I do not know, and Po is reluctant to talk about what had happened" Shifu looked at her, "And don't go beating Po up to try and strengthen and toughen him up. I'll figure a new way to train him, to prepare him for any… threat that may come from TsunaJun" Shifu added. Tigress turned her gaze away and nodded. They started talking on plan ideas for the inevitable outcome that were bound to happen.

Once the food was finished, Po took the plates and made his leave for bed. LiDong and TsunaJun also made their way to their room, LiDong closed the door behind her as he made his way to his bed, and she looked at him as she held her upper arms. She was unused to having someone constantly at her side; it was unnerving and strange to even have someone treat her well and being so caring. But no matter how unnerved it was to have to share a room with or have a constant body guard, she enjoyed it, sort of craved it. It just made no sense at why everyone from her past had treated her to have this to wake up to suddenly. And now she had another unnerving matter, the town, shopping for material for the kimono they wanted to make for her. Public places, it's what she avoided when she could; she rubbed her upper arms and let out a shaking breath. LiDong looked back to see her still standing by the door, he frowned slightly at seeing her anxious and wrecked and went to put her back in the calmed and peaceful state. He placed his hands on her shoulders (which ended up stopping her from rubbing her arms since his hands were considerably big.) she looked up at him her mask partially up, but the croc had learned to see past masks easily.

But he was unable to tell what was wrong, "Relax, LiDong protect" He smiled, she merely looked at him unable to tell why he was doing this. "Sleep now, big day tomorrow" His smile faltered when he saw her reaction to his sentence. She shook her head looking back down as she shut her eyes, the past seeming to attack her and destroy her again. LiDong unable to read her properly just leaned down and enclosed his arms around her small frame. His snout acted as another way to hold her to him. She stiffened as he held her, what was this? What was he doing? LiDong noticed her frame stiffen at his actions, and he did the only thing he could do, how other crocs ended up doing to comfort the other. He let out a soft deep rumble from his throat, kind of a cat purr but cooler and reptilian. He nuzzled her with the side of his head in a calming motion. Her tail loosened from its frozen mid-air state after several minutes and relaxed on the floor, he heard her breath out. His tail waged slowly side to side and he purred gently. He was enjoying this immensely; his smile couldn't get any wider. After several more long moments of this he pulled away and looked at her, she smiled at him gently. They went to bed soon after and as she lay her head down on a soft pillow he lay close to her and continued his light rumbled purr as he watched her fall asleep.

To change a single life is to change someone's whole world.

To change a single soul is to change the whole world.


End file.
